


The Book of Oneshots of OT3

by TyrannoVox



Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Transformers: Armada, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Decepticon! Hot Shot, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Older Mechs/Younger mech, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: Sorry not sorry for this, this is just my new OT3 and yeah."Hotshot gets a little…tangled up when he goes after Thrust and Sideways."





	1. Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new OT3, enjoy XD

The first thing that Hotshot noticed when he came to was something wrapping around his wrists and arms, holding them above his head. The second thing was that there was something wrapped around his peds and legs, spreading them. He racked his processor, trying to remember all that happened and how he got into this position- until finally, he remembered.

He remembered following after Thrust, and later Sideways, with Wheeljack and then Starscream joined were these…bug like things that were attacking them and he fell through the floor with Wheeljack shouting after him…

His optics snapped on and he could see vague shapes all around him. He tilted his head up so the light of his optics would illuminate his arms and wrists and he could see tendrils of some type wrapped around them. He guessed that the same could be said for his legs and peds.

He gave the tendrils a experimental tug and they just tightened their grip on him.

"You're not getting out of this one, Hotshot." The deep voice of Sideways came from in front of him, making Hotshot look quickly. Pink optics regarded him from the near complete darkness and he could feel dread settle within his spark.

The other mech walked closer until he was just inches away from Hotshot. The younger mech tried to get free but it was no use. The tendrils holding them wouldn't give and he knew that he was absolutely fragged.

"I can see why you had taken a liking to this autobot." a second voice sounded and Hotshot felt his body stiffen.

Frag, Thrust.

Today was not his day.

A sudden touch on his leg made him jolt and with a glance, he could barely make out Thrust's weird finger. Then Sideways was closer, slipping in between his legs, panel pressing against his.

"Do you think he will be able to handle both of us at the same time?" Thrust hummed, letting his fingers trail up his leg, his thigh and then to his chest.

"No." Sideways shook his head. "For now, we'll take turns taking him."

Hotshot swallowed when he heard those words.

His port is going to be so sore by the end of this…and he was afraid of how much trouble he's going have with walking…


	2. Distracting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotshot's bored. Thrust just wants to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What to know: AU where Megs and Screamer are Hotshot's parents and he's a con.

Hotshot stared up at the ceiling from where he laid on the floor of the main room boredly, noting the twinkling stars that was visible thanks to a good sized hole, courtesy of Cyclonus trying to blast him after he said some few choice words. They didn't call him the pit spawn of Megatron and Starscream for nothing. Only downside of what happened was Megatron had ordered him to not go on a few missions as punishment for his part of damaging the base. Now, he was in the base alone while the others went down on a mission to retrieve a minicon. Well, he wasn't really alone persay...his sire did make sure that someone would stay behind...

He turned his head and his baby blue optics trailed over the Decepticon Tactician, Thrust, who was currently looking over a datapad while seated on some metal. Hotshot didn't know what the other was reading and nor did he care. As Hotshot regarded the older mech, his devilish processor started to tick and soon, he couldn't help but smirk at what was swirling around within his helm.

"Thrust." Hotshot called over. "I'm bored."

He watched as the mech paused before letting out a suffering sigh. "Find something to do then, Hotshot. I'm busy."

"Okay." Hotshot chirped and he saw Thrust glancing at him in slight surprise. Usually, Hotshot would never be this easy when it comes to him and boredom. After Thrust's suspicious gaze, he turned back to the datapad and resumed his reading.

Hotshot quickly snuck his way over to the mech, trying to be as quiet as he could. Before Thrust had time to notice him and do anything, Hotshot had already pushed his knees apart, crouched in between them and gave Thrust's panel a teasing lick.

"You little brat." Thrust hissed, peering down at Hotshot.

The yellow mech just gave him a teasing grin. "Better get back to reading."

He watched as Thrust's optic twitch before he did so, putting the datapad directly in front of his face so the older mech couldn't see him. Hotshot just rolled his eyes and began to lick his panel, making sure to let his glossa trail over the seams. Luckily for Hotshot, it didn't take long for the panel in front of him to retract, revealing the other's pressurized spike. He wasted no time in taking the spike into his mouth, going down to the base. He could hear Thrust letting out a strangled noise and that encouraged him to start bobbing his head. As he bobbed his head, Hotshot could feel his own spike becoming hard and his valve beginning to become slick and he let his panel slid open without a second thought.

He didn't touch himself though, his entire attention was on Thrust's spike, bobbing his head and sucking when he pulled back enough until just the tip stayed in his mouth. He would do it all over again since he knew that it drove Thrust crazy.

He felt Thrust's hand getting placed on the top of his head when he took the spike in to the base again, drawing out a low groan from the cone head.

The younger mech's hand trailed down and gripped his own spike while his other hand went down to his completely soaked valve, running a finger along the folds until he got to the node and let let out a moan around the other's spike and that caused the cone head's self control to snap.

The datapad was dropped, Hotshot was pulled off of the spike and pushed back, making him fall onto his back and then Thrust was hovering over him, hips between the younger's thighs, already pushing his spike into that dripping valve.

"Frag!" Hotshot yelped, clutching Thrust's shoulders.

"This is what you get for playing with fire, brat." Thrust hissed into the other's audio receptors before he pulled back until only the tip was still inside before he snapped his hips forward with such force that Hotshot let out a shriek that could rival his carrier's.

Soon, Thrust had set a pace, driving into Hotshot hard and fast and the only thing Hotshot could do is hang onto him for dear life.

At each thrust, there was a burst of pleasure that ran through Hotshot's entire body and when his partner started to hit those sensitive cluster of wires deep within him, he arched his back, letting out and loud keen.

Hotshot didn't last long after that. With just a few more thrusts that were aimed perfectly, he went over the edge, overloading onto his stomach and around the spike within his valve. He squeezed around Thrust's spike, making the mech let out a gunt in pleasure before he too overloaded deep within Hotshot.

Hotshot trembled as Thrust, after taking a moment, began to slid out, igniting pleasant burning sensations as he did so. Thrust sat back on his knees, his optics roaming over Hotshot's form before replacing his panel and sitting back on the metal after he picked up the datapad.

Hotshot watched him as he continued to lay there, but with a nudge from Thrust's foot, he sat up, replacing his own panel, and stood up on shaky he could even take a step, Thrust had an arm wrapped around him, pulling him onto the other's lap.

"Now, let me read." Thrust told him, leaving no room for argument. Hotshot shrugged and let his head lay against the other's shoulder with a hum.


	3. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotshot gets stuck in a cave on one of the coldest days of winter with two Decepticons. You can probably guess what happens next.

**1:00 PM**

Hotshot groaned as he onlined his optics, casting a blue glow on the cave wall before him. Frozen water sparkled in the glow and the yellow mech couldn't help but stare at the wall for a long moment. He only came back to himself when he felt pain coming from his left leg. His optics went to night vision trailed down and to his leg, where he could see a blaster wound just below the knee joint, leaking energon, and he scowled, remembering that a certain cone head was responsible for it. Speaking of the squid head...

There was shuffling coming from the other side of the cave, which made the mech look over. Thrust was just now sitting up, shaking his helm before he gave a quick glance around, pink optics locking onto his baby blue ones. He quickly glared at the Decepticon but Thrust looked unimpressed at it. The cone head stood up, making sure he wasn't injured before starting to make his way towards the younger, causing Hotshot to try and stand but his wounded leg didn't cooperate and he was down on the ground again with a grunt. He tried growled at the Decepticon, trying to some how intimidate him but of course, it didn't work. Thrust just kept walking closer and closer to him without much care.

Movement caught his optic towards the left, making him look over. His sparked seemingly stopped once he saw a familiar purple, horned mech getting up from where he laid. He managed to sit up and scrambled backwards, which didn't get him far since the rock wall was behind him.

"Next time when I say don't shoot, don't shoot." Sideways grunted over to Thrust before he made his way over to the cone head.

"It was either that or..." Thrust trailed off and it seemed like Sideways understood.

A split second later, two sets of pink optics looked at Hotshot, making the yellow mech stiffen at their sudden attention towards him. His spark thrum nervously, especially when he noticed the two closing in. He quickly brought up his arms to shield his head the best he could for a potential beating and he powered off his optics.

Two hands grab his arms, pinning his hands above his head while another set of hands grabbed his injured leg, keeping him still. He automatically struggled, trying to get out of their hold but their grip only tightened.

"Will you hold still?!" Thrust snapped at him, close to his audio receptors. "We are trying to fix you up. So, stay still!"

Hotshot onlined his optics and all he could see was Thrust crouching over him, the other's spinal strut bending, bringing the cone shaped head closer to his. He could feel the Sideways working on his leg, patching up to the best of his abilities. He didn't want that traitor to touch him at all, but it seemed he didn't have a choice, so he allowed him to patch the wound allowed Thrust to continue to pin him.

He waited for what seemed like hours until, finally, Sideways moved away and Thrust let him go, getting up and backing away as well. The two mechs watched as Hotshot curled up, wincing at the dull sting that accompanied moving his recently patched leg.

"We'll be down here for quite some time. The comlinks aren't working." Thrust spoke.

"Yippy." Hotshot stated sarcastically. "You can stay over on the other side then with him and leave me alone."

Thrust and Sideways glanced at each other before sitting against the wall, opposite of Hotshot without much of a resort. They knew that, very soon, the distance between them and the younger mech will be non-existent.

The two got settled with Sideways sitting, leaning against the wall with Thrust beside him, leaning into the other mech as Sideways maneuvered his arm to wrap around Thrust, both drinking in the warmth of each other's bodies.

Hotshot eyed the two with a slight frown. He knew that they were doing that for warmth but to him, it seemed like it was more than that. He shook his head, scowling to himself, wondering why he even cared about that and them. All they were is a pain in the aft that got him into this mess and he doesn't care about whatever they have or just about them in general.

That's what he kept telling himself, despite the loneliness that was swelling in his spark while watching them and the pain of his first ever love cuddling up to another.

* * *

**6:30 PM**

Hotshot's entire frame shuddered as he tried to curl up tighter, trying to fend the chilling air off. It had been five hours since he had awakened and the temperature had plummeted downwards, so much so that there was actual frost coating shoulder armor and just over his armor in general. His optics were dim, barely lit, although he was still using his night vision, so he could still see enough. Tremors tore through him as his energon lines began to freeze and as his joints beginning to lock up. He buried his face into his knee joints, taking in a shuddering breath and exhaling, the white mist coming out of his mouth before disappearing in thin air.

He heard the two mechs shifting across from him and then footsteps walking over to him. A hand touched his shoulder and he quickly jerked his body back though his back just connected with the wall behind him harshly. "D-don't t-touch m-me."

"You're going to freeze to death, Hotshot." Sideways stated from above him.

"D-d-don't t-touch-" Hotshot tried to say his order again but his vocalizer failed as a harsh tremor went throughout his body. It seemed that's all the two mechs needed to see and hear.

The next thing Hotshot knew he was being moved. He was being placed in between Thrust's legs, back against the cone head's chest, and Sideways was kneeling in front of them, hands rubbing his joints to try and warm them up so they don't lock fully in place because of the cold. Hotshot could feel Thrust's fingers rubbing his sides, making sparks of heat ignite, especially when they got to the sides of his chest. Sideways decided to deem his joints were warmed up enough before starting to trail his fingers along Hotshot's chest. Hotshot shuddered, but for entirely different reason.

"Wh...wha..." Hotshot stuttered, trying to get his words out.

"We' are warming you up." Thrust answered before rubbing his fingers down to the younger's hips. He noted that Sideways was leaning forward, into his personal space with the fingers continuously trailing over his chest. One finger trailed over a transformation seam, causing him to let out a shiver. Then, his panel was being cupped by Thrust and he couldn't help but jolt in surprise. What the frag did they think they were doing?!

"Thrust." Sideways called and it seemed that Thrust new what to do. He gripped the back of Hotshot's thighs, lifting him up before he was laid down on the ground. Sideways took his spot between the yellow mech's legs and Thrust sat behind his head. Hotshot hurt a snap before he let out a surprised groan as he felt a glossa trailing over his panel. He could feel himself heating up with arousal, something he did not want, no matter what his spark was telling him.

He felt his panel retracting after a few more licks and then he felt the purple mech's glossa playing with the node, swirling around it and making him buck, his hands shooting down to grip the horns. He heard Sideways let out a growl that he swore he felt.

"You found two of his spots." Hotshot heard Thrust snicker from above him. Hotshot spazzed before he could say anything as soon as he felt that glossa plunged deep within his valve, making his grip on the horns tightened. "Oh, is our little Hotshot a virgin?"

Hotshot glared up at Thrust- because no, he had been with others like Wheeljack when they were friends, he just had never done THIS- though, attempted to would be more accurate with Sideways' glossa and Thrust leaning down close to his face. There was a snap and Thrust's face mask was gone but before Hotshot could even realize that Thrust's facemask was gone, lips pressed against his own and another glossa slithered past his lips and dentas. He felt Thrust's hand trailing down his body and gripped his neglected spike, pumping it at a leisurely pace. Hotshot let go of the horns and instead gripped onto the cone head, the dueling senses fogging up his processor and his optics dimmed completely.

It was all too soon that Sideways pulled away but the sound of a panel retracting filled his audio receptors, and then a spike was pushing against his folds before entering him. He broke the kiss from Thrust to let out a loud moan, his grip on the cone head tightening.

Sideways wasted no time in pulling back until the tip of his spike was still inside before he snapped his hips forward, burying himself in Hotshot again and making the sweet moan leave Hotshot's vocalizer. He repeated it again and again until he was able to set a rhythm- slow and deep.

"That's a good boy." Thrust cooed into his audio receptor, making Hotshot shiver. "See what happens when you don't fight us?"

Hotshot bucked his hips and let out a high pitched whine as Sideways hit that cluster of wires deep within him. He felt like his whole body was on fire, licking away at the coldness that settled in his wiring and energon lines. He felt Thrust starting to suck and nibble at his neck cables and it wasn't long before he finally overloaded around Sideways' spike and over his abdominal plating.

He panted, his grip on Thrust loosening. Then, the two were switching places, Thrust now in between his thighs and Sideways beside his head. Sideways wasted no time in kissing Hotshot and Thrust pushed into the young mech, causing Hotshot to groan into Sideways mouth before the said mech broke the kiss.

"You're ours, now." Sideways rumbled deeply, almost possessively. The tone sent pleasant shivers along Hotshot's body and before he could open his mouth to say anything, Thrust was driving into him, fast and hard.

"Oh yes," Thrust grunted as he continue to drive into the younger mech. "No one's allowed to touch you like this. The only sparklings you will ever have will be ours!"

The only thing Hotshot could do was to hold onto Sideways for dear life, moaning and withering, spark pounding within its chamber.


	4. SG 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotshot, after being abused by the Autobots, decides to to leave them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually been wanting to somehow make this into it's own multi-chapter thing as soon as I wrote and posted this on the other site. I'm not sure tho...what do you guys think?

"You sure about this?" Jolt questioned as he sat on top of his partner's shoulder. Red optics glanced at him before they turned back ahead, branches whipping against the much larger, black frame. He didn't get an answer right away, nor did he expected one. He understood his partner, better then anyone else, even his own team mates- if they could even be called that, the fraggers. Especially after what they had done not too long ago to the larger bot. The evidence from that was all over the frame in terms of gashes, scratches and dents. Jolt was glad that they were finally getting out of the situation but...

"I don't like it either." Hotshot finally spoke. "But it's the only way to keep you away from their hands."

This is one thing that made Jolt prefer Hotshot as his sole partner when he first came out of his slumber. Hotshot had actually cared about his well being, always making sure he had enough energon, made sure that he had proper recharge cycles, all of this at the expense to his own well being.

"What if the rumors about them is true?" Jolt shifted from his perch. "What if they'll just want me and the panel we found?"

"Then you and the Minicon within the panel will be safe. I'll be fine on my own."

Before the Minicon could beep anything out, they walked into a clearing and almost instantly. guns were pointed at them, as well as a sword, from the frames of the Decepticons that were looking for the Minicon panel. Hotshot made sure to keep his face stoic, not giving any emotion away and let his blood red optics roam through the forms before they came into contact with light blue ones.

"Megatron." Hotshot eyed him before reaching up, grabbing onto Jolt and lifted him from his shoulder before setting the Minicon down, handing him the Minicon panel. He could see the Decepticons looking at him in surprise and confusion before watching as Jolt continue to walk forward towards them.

Starscream moved first, meeting the small Minicon half way and kneeling down, palm facing up as he set his hand down in front of Jolt, who placed the panel in his hand.

"Why?" Megatron finally asked as he witnessed this. Of course, it was a second later when Hotshot saw him stiffen, probably seeing all the damage on his armor.

"I'm not with the Autobots anymore." Hotshot stated plainly, as if it was the most obvious thing. "Now, I suggest you get your afts back to your base before they find you."

He turned, stepping forward, about to go back in the trees when he heard a frantic beep and a small body crashed into the back of his leg, holding tightly. He looked down and saw Jolt hugging his leg, beeping and whirling up at him, trying to stop him from leaving. "Jolt, let me go and go with the Decepticons."

"No! Not without you!" Jolt tightened his hold, shaking his head before turning his head towards the cons. "Please take him with us...Prime's gonna find him and...and..."

"Jolt..." Hotshot said in a warning tone before he heard the sound of ped steps making their way over to him. A hand was laid on his shoulder, making him tense ever so slightly.

"You can come with us." he heard Megatron stated from behind him.

"I'm not sure your men would like that too much."

"They'll learn."

Hotshot looked down at Jolt before turning around to look at Megatron, who had pulled his hand away from the other's shoulder. He wanted to decline, to say that he didn't deserve what the leader was offering but after he looked back down at Jolt, he crumbled.

He was right, some of his men did not like it too much, the more vocal being Demolisher, Thrust and even Cyclonus to a lesser extent. Tidalwave and Starscream seemed indifferent, and then there was Sideways, the mech who was an Autobot but was actually a Decepticon the whole time and the one who got the Star Saber away from Hotshot and into Starscream's hands. Sideways came up to him as soon as Megatron announced that he was staying as a neutral and, to Hotshot's surprise, stood side him, their arm's brushing.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Thrust squawked and Sideways leveled the other with a steady stare.

"You forgot that I was with the Autobots when I first came here."

"That's different!" Demolisher countered. "You were a Decepticon the whole time!"

Sideways shook his head. "That's not what I mean. I've seen everything that went on in there-"

Hotshot's hand shot out, gripping onto the other's hand. Sideways looked at him and he just shook his head, conveying that he didn't want them to know. Sideways narrowed his optics before nodding and squeezed the younger's hand before pulling his own out of the other's grip and turned towards the others. "Look, I believe that he really did leave the Autobots. I know him."

And then that was that. Megatron gave the order to get back to their post while he showed Hotshot around.

The mech didn't know how he should feel in these moments but that only thing he was sure was of the feeling of gratefulness towards Sideways.


End file.
